If you need me
by stranger12
Summary: [5 Plus 1] 5 times people reacted to Luke and Lorelai's elopement and 1 time they celebrated it [Sequel to On the next train]
1. Rory

_**If you need me**_

_Or 5 times people reacted to Luke and Lorelai's elopement and 1 time they celebrated it._

_PS: Takes place after my previous story 'On the next train'._

_Notes:_

_"Words" – regular conversation_

_'Words' – quotes and such, thoughts too_

* * *

_**1 – Rory**_

_Rory was sitting around in the apartment she had shared with Logan when her mother called. She sighed, a little tired from the party and saying goodbye to her boyfriend, and hoped her mother was able to cheer her up a little._

_"Hey, mom"_

_"Hi babe!" – the woman exclaimed in a voice that way more cheerful and happy and light than usual. Rory perked up and couldn't help but smile, feeling a little better already._

_"Is everything okay?"_

_"Everything is more than okay! Okay, are you ready?"_

_"I think I am"_

_"Are you sitting down?"_

_"I am sitting down. Not what's up!"_

_"Okay, okay" – Lorelai obviously took a deep breath – "LukeandIelopelastnight" – she rushed and Rory frowned._

_"I'm sorry, could you say that again? I'm sure that wasn't even English, mom"_

_"For God's sake, Lorelai" – Rory could hear Luke say in the background._

_"No, you're driving, don't grab my phone. Stop it! Eyes on the road, mister. Hey, babe"_

_"Mom?"_

_"Yeah. Okay, let's try this again" – Lorelai did her usual poor drumming sound – "Luke and I. We eloped last night and we're going away for the weekend for a tiny honeymoon"_

_Rory's jaw dropped and she just– She stopped. Then she got up and started jumping up and down and squealing into the phone._

_"Mom! I can't believe it! Oh my God, you got married?!"_

_"We got married! Luke made an honest woman out of me!"_

_"Aw! I wish I could've been there! Oh my God, you have to tell me everything! Wait, where are you going?"_

_"Martha's Vineyard, we found a little inn to stay in"_

_"That's great. Now, details, details! Oh, oh, congratulations you two! God, I can't believe I forgot to say that!"_

_"It's okay, babe, lot of emotions going around"_

_"You're telling me. Luke! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two!"_

_"Thank you, Rory" – the man said in his usual gruff voice, but she could hear the happiness in there too._

_"Now tell me everything! How did it happen, where did you do it? Was there anyone else there? Who was there with you? Oh, did you wear your dress? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" – Rory begged, eager to listen to her mother talk about it for the next few days, she was so happy for them._

_Luke was her stepfather now. She had a stepfather. Her mom was married to the most wonderful man, and by God, she wanted every last detail and she would make her mom repeat all of them in person!_

_Oh boy, she couldn't wait to hug them and congratulate them in person!_


	2. Emily & Richard

_**If you need me**_

_Or 5 times people reacted to Luke and Lorelai's elopement and 1 time they celebrated it._

_PS: Takes place after my previous story 'On the next train'._

_Notes:_

_"Words" – regular conversation_

_'Words' – quotes and such, thoughts too_

* * *

**_2 – Emily &amp; Richard_**

_Richard was having a nice cup of coffee as he read the morning paper with his lovely wife Emily across from him enjoying a nice piece of fruit and probably thinking a million ways to make sure the next DAR function ran smoothly while thinking of ways to bully him into eating healthier (and how could he? He already ate healthily enough, thank you)._

_"Mrs. Gilmore" – the newest maid said to Emily as she held the phone to her – "It's your daughter"_

_"Thank you, Martha"_

_"Mom!"_

_"Good morning, Lorelai"_

_"Oh, right. Good morning, mom. How are you?"_

_"I'm very well, thank you"_

_"Uh–hum. How's dad?"_

_"He's fine. So, what makes you call so early? I didn't even know you woke up this early on the weekend"_

_"Yes, well, I did" – Emily heard a man in the background mumble something about eating_

_"Is there someone there with you? Lorelai!"_

_"What? Yeah, Luke is with me"_

_"Oh. Well, then. Did you have a specific topic in mind?" – Lorelai sighed on the other side._

_"I thought about telling you next Friday but then I figured I might as well let you know now"_

_"Alright..." – Emily locked eyes with Richard._

_"Luke and I eloped yesterday and we're on our honeymoon right now"_

_Richard watched as Emily's face froze at whatever their daughter told her. He was about to ask what had happened when he spied a hint of a smile on her lips._

_"I see. So you postponed your wedding and then you decided to just elope?"_

_"We didn't just– Ergh! It just happened, mom, okay?"_

_"There is no need to shout, Lorelai. And where are you spending your honeymoon then?" – Richard started, though Emily's smile only widened._

_"Martha's Vineyard, but just for the weekend"_

_"That sounds lovely. You two are coming to dinner on Friday with Rory, are you not?"_

_"I guess?"_

_"Because Luke is now our son–in–law, Lorelai, it is only proper"_

_"... You're in the family now, buddy, there's no escaping" – she heard Lorelai stage whisper – "Sure mom, we'll be there!"_

_"And do speak to him about the house, yes?"_

_"The house?"_

_"The one I showed you"_

_"Oh! Right, yes, I'll talk to him" – she heard some shifting on the other end – "Thank you, mom. I'll talk to Luke about it" – Lorelai said softly, and Emily felt her heart tighten a little._

_"There's nothing to be said now, Lorelai, we'll speak further during dinner. I'll tell your father about– What happened"_

_"Thanks" – they stayed quiet for a long moment._

_"I... Appreciate you calling to let us know"_

_"I thought you might like to know. And we're going to have a reception soon, but I still don't know when or where, but I'll let you guys know, 'kay?"_

_"Very well. Take care, and– Lorelai? Congratulations. Please tell Luke as well?"_

_"I will mom, thank you"_

_"Goodbye, Lorelai. Enjoy your weekend"_

_"We will. Bye, see you Friday" – Emily hung up and stared at her husband._

_"They eloped" – the man nodded, having heard enough to deduce as much._

_"Will she think about accepting the house?" – he questioned lightly._

_"She'll talk to Luke, but you should have seen her face when she saw the pictures of the place, she loved it" – they traded smiles._

_"Who would've thought. Lorelai, finally married"_

_"Well, she had to get married some time" – Emily said, huffing but smiling slyly._

_Richard decided it was a wonderful day to spend with his lovely wife. Alone._


	3. Jess

_**If you need me**_

_Or 5 times people reacted to Luke and Lorelai's elopement and 1 time they celebrated it._

_PS: Takes place after my previous story 'On the next train'._

_Notes:_

_"Words" – regular conversation_

_'Words' – quotes and such, thoughts too_

* * *

_**3 – Jess**_

_Jess was with his friends in a bar on a Saturday night when his cell rang. He saw Luke's name and went outside to get it. It was bound to be serious for his uncle to call him after his bedtime, he snorted to himself._

_"Hey" – he greeted the older man._

_"Hey! Hi, Jess. How are you?"_

_"Good. You?"_

_"Good, good" – they stayed quiet for a moment – "So, I have some news to share"_

_"Find another kid running around?"_

_"Funny, you're a funny guy, you know that?"_

_"Always. So?" – Luke cleared his throat._

_"So... Yesterday Lorelai and I kind of... Went and got married"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"We got married, we eloped, actually"_

_"Luke Danes, I did not peg you as the kind of guy to elope"_

_"Yeah, well, it just kind of happened"_

_"Well, congrats. Good to see those books paid off" – Luke snorted._

_"That they did, kid. So, ah, yeah, I just wanted to let you know. Don't tell your mom, I'll tell her when I get back"_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Martha's Vineyard"_

_"I see"_

_"It was Lorelai's idea, obviously, just a little, you know"_

_"Romantic getaway?" – Jess said, unable to hide the snark out of his voice, though he noticed a little fondness made its way out too._

_"Something like that, sure. So, ah, we haven't really started to discuss it just yet, but we're gonna have a big reception, you know how the town is"_

_"Do I ever"_

_"So I wanted to let you know, and to tell you to come down when we do get around to having the reception"_

_"Sure, just let me know so I can clear my schedule" – Jess couldn't hold back a smile – "Hey"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Congrats, man. You snagged a good one. Crazy, but good" – Luke snorted._

_"Thanks. I'll let you know, okay?"_

_"Okay"_

_"Okay, so, bye now"_

_"Bye"_

_Jess took in the cool Philly air before heading back, thinking about what a crazy bastard Luke was to just elope, but then again, he knew perfectly well how a Gilmore Girl could drive you to do the most insane, impossible, improbable things and make you just not give a damn about anything else._


	4. Stars Hollow

_**If you need me**_

_Or 5 times people reacted to Luke and Lorelai's elopement and 1 time they celebrated it._

_PS: Takes place after my previous story 'On the next train'._

_Notes:_

_"Words" – regular conversation_

_'Words' – quotes and such, thoughts too_

* * *

_**4 – Stars Hollow**_

_Stars Hollow awoke to find their favorite gruff but soft hearted diner owner missing. Well, not missing per say, but his truck was gone and Kirk opened the place up for a throng of confused people, especially as they started to gossip about the abrupt way he had tried to kick everyone out the night before. Thankfully, Caesar was at hand, so it wasn't like they were completely left in the wind (though Kirk helped with service, which was shockingly not as big a disaster as one would assume)._

_By the end of the morning, everyone was in a titter, wondering what could possibly have happened, as it wasn't Luke's Dark Day yet. And then came Jackson with the big, big news._

_Lorelai and Luke eloped!_

_Seemed the engaged couple hadn't been able to wait a moment longer to tie the knot and had rushed off in the middle of the night to do it! And they didn't tell anyone! For shame!, Taylor exclaimed. That's so romantic, Ms. Patty commented. That's why Luke was so rude yesterday!, Babette deduced. The entire diner started talking over each other about the situation. Everyone had an opinion, of course._

_Kirk thought it was just plain rude, as did Taylor, though the older man was loath to agree with the younger man. Babette and Ms. Patty joined heads to whisper at the romanticism in simply running off on their own to get married, and after all was said and done, it dawned on them that they had to have a reception! They couldn't allow their favorite daughter and son to run off, get married and they couldn't even celebrate it properly! No, that would not do at all!_

_Jackson was roped into staying longer than he'd anticipated to start discussions on the location and date and food and decorations, though he managed to wrangle out eventually, running off home to Sookie and the kids to escape the madness._

_Taylor tried to reign everyone in and tell them to start writing down their ideas so nothing was left behind, and everyone conceded and loudly started sharing ideas about what they could do, and what they were going to give the couple as present. Presents! That started another round of discussions that went well into dinner until Kirk squeaked that Luke had left him with the keys to the diner and everyone should leave!_

_Much to Taylor's annoyance, the group pronounced an impromptu Town Meeting was to take place to continue the discussion, and off they went to Ms. Patty's._

_By the time Lorelai and Luke returned from wherever they'd gone to, Stars Hollow was determined to have a solid plan for their reception, because, they had to have a reception, for sure!_


	5. Christopher

_**If you need me**_

_Or 5 times people reacted to Luke and Lorelai's elopement and 1 time they celebrated it._

_PS: Takes place after my previous story 'On the next train'._

_Notes:_

_"Words" – regular conversation_

_'Words' – quotes and such, thoughts too_

* * *

_**5 – Christopher**_

_Gigi was playing on the floor Sunday morning when Christopher picked up the phone._

_"Hello"_

_"Hey, Chris" – Lorelai chirped on the other end. The man grinned widely._

_"Hi, Lor, good to hear from you! Everything okay?"_

_"Everything's great! More than great, actually" – Christopher strained and heard waves._

_"Hey, where are you? Are you on the beach?"_

_"Bat ear there, my friend, and yes, I am. Martha's Vineyard"_

_"Wow, nice. Just spending the weekend?"_

_"Something like that"_

_"Okay. And to what do I owe the pleasure of you taking the time from your sun tanning time to call me?"_

_"Do I look like the type of person who sun tans?"_

_"Eh, people change"_

_"Not me, buddy" – she sighed – "So, I wanted to tell you something before you heard it from someone else"_

_"Uh–oh, that sounds serious"_

_"It's– I mean, it's serious, but it's nothing bad"_

_"Okay, shoot, I can take it"_

_"Right. Well, ah, so, ah. God, how do I say this?"_

_"Just say it, Lor. Pull the band–aid"_

_"Pull the band–aid. Okay, alright. I'm pulling the band–aid" – she took a deep breath – "Luke and I got married on Friday"_

_Christopher fell back into the couch, stunned, hurt, upset, angry and sad all at once._

_"Chris? You there?"_

_"Yeah, Lor, I'm here" – he managed to say._

_"Are you... Are you okay?"_

_"I guess I am, I just– Wow, I can't believe it, you're married?"_

_"I'm married. I'm a Mrs. I haven't decided yet if I'm gonna hyphenate it, but I think Gilmore–Danes kind of has a nice ring to it, right?" – she babbled._

_"... Right, yeah, it totally does"_

_"I just wanted to be the one to tell you" – she said softly._

_"I know, and I totally appreciate it. Thank you, and hey, congratulations"_

_"Thanks, Chris, I'm really glad to hear you say that"_

_"Tell Luke congratulations too?"_

_"I will"_

_"I'm happy for you, Lor, really"_

_"I know you are. Thank you, I mean it"_

_"And I mean it too. Now go, you're on your honeymoon" – she laughed, though it sounded a little forced._

_"Bye, Lor"_

_"Bye, Chris. Give Gigi a hug for me, 'kay?"_

_"I will"_

_Christopher turned to Gigi and watched her. She was so sweet and innocent and despite Sherry, she had not yet suffered a hard a blow as he just had._

_ Lorelai was gone, she was Luke's, and there was nothing he could do about it._


	6. 1 Party!

_**If you need me**_

_Or 5 times people reacted to Luke and Lorelai's elopement and 1 time they celebrated it._

_PS: Takes place after my previous story 'On the next train'._

_Notes:_

_"Words" – regular conversation_

_'Words' – quotes and such, thoughts too_

* * *

_**+1 – Party!**_

_Lorelai and Luke returned on Sunday to Stars Hollow feeling more at peace than they had been in a long time. The woman insisted on a cup of coffee from the diner before heading back home and the new husband couldn't deny his new wife such a little desire._

_The town was oddly quiet as they neared Luke's, and they looked around in confusion and distrust as they climbed out of the car. The town was never that quiet, and it wasn't that late to start with._

_"Well, at least Kirk locked up" – Luke grumbled, reaching over the top of the door to grab the spare key – "C'mon, want something to eat?"_

_"Nah, just some coffee" – Lorelai answered, casting a final look over her shoulder before following him inside – "See, you were worried over nothing" – she teased as she looked around._

_"Just means that Kirk isn't a pyromaniac, not that it wasn't a possibility"_

_"I think if he were a pyromaniac, we would have known for a long time, but hey, the diner's just as you left it" – she smiled and sat on the counter._

_"You mind old coffee?"_

_"Not at all, even your old coffee's the best" – he grinned as he poured her, and leaned for a kiss – "Hi there, husband"_

_"Hello, wife" – he mumbled, feeling happy._

_They couldn't stop looking at each other as she drank the cold and old coffee that still tasted wonderful. She closed her eyes and sighed when he reached out to slip a strand of hair behind her ear._

_"I'm sorry I almost lost you" – he apologized again._

_"Stop saying that, it's over" – she demanded – "I'm your Mrs. now, so you have to do what I tell you" – he smiled fondly exasperated._

_"Yes, sir" – he joked._

_"Really now? So you want to be Mr. Gilmore–Danes?"_

_"Meh. I think Luke Gilmore–Danes would be too much of a mouthful. Besides, how do you think your parents would like if I took your name?"_

_"Not sure. They would either throw a fit, and you haven't seen a fit until you've seen Richard and Emily Gilmore throwing one, or they might be so giddy that you'd think they were possessed. Either way, it would be pretty entertaining, so we are definitely telling them we're going to be the Gilmore–Danes" – he snorted._

_"Don't bait your parents"_

_"But it's so easy!" – she whined._

_"Be nice"_

_"Just a little more?" – she pleaded, pushing her empty cup towards him. He sighed but did as asked._

_They stayed in silence as she slowly drank, and Luke frowned as he saw a bunch of people moving towards the gazebo._

_"The hell is going on?" – he asked, and Lorelai turned to look too._

_"Do we have a festival coming up that I forgot about?"_

_"I don't think so" – he squinted – "But it kinda looks like it"_

_Suddenly, Kirk stumbled into the diner looking manic, or more manic than usual. Though he was not in the least smiling, he was obviously excited about something._

_"Luke! Lorelai! You're back early!"_

_"Early? We never said what time we were coming back" – the woman commented, raising an eyebrow._

_"Kirk, what the hell are you people doing out there?" – Luke looked out the window again – "Why are you setting up at this hour?"_

_"Well, actually..." – Kirk looked over his shoulder and the newlyweds could clearly see Ms. Patty waving expansively – "I'm supposed to come get you two"_

_"I'm sorry?"_

_Just then, the couple saw Taylor shouting at Zack and Jackson as they put up a huge hand painted banner that said in bold letters 'Congratulations Luke &amp; Lorelai!'._

_"You didn't!" – the woman exclaimed, already grinning widely. Luke groaned._

_"It's Sunday night! What are you even doing?" – he demanded._

_"Your reception!" – Kirk squeaked – "We had a Town Meeting yesterday after Jackson told us about you two running off to get married, and we decided to have your reception today"_

_"But why now and not, I don't know, next weekend?" – Luke asked – "Some of us, and by that I mean Lorelai and I, have work in the morning"_

_"Caesar agreed to open the place tomorrow, and Lane is back from her honeymoon and said she wouldn't mind coming in, Zack too" – he turned to Lorelai, who was shaking in place as she focused on the set–up – "And Michel said he wouldn't mind running the inn in your stead"_

_"Oh my God!" – Lorelai finally squealed, turning to Luke with stars in her eyes – "I'm gonna go change into my dress! Gimme the keys!" – Luke wisely handed her the keys to the truck and watched as she excitedly walked out and got the dress box. She stood there, watching the people who loved them so much and that they loved in return scrambling to prepare their reception before running back inside with tears in her eyes – "I got your suit too" – she managed to say before darting up the stairs._

_Luke looked at his suit, thrown over the counter, and at Kirk, widely staring at him._

_"We'll get dressed and we'll be right out, 'kay? Let 'em know" – Kirk nodded once and skipped away._

_Fifteen minutes later, Luke was dressed and ready for the festivities, and he was again gifted with the vision of his lovely wife in her perfect dress._

_"They're crazy. Certifiable" – he mused grumpily, though he couldn't keep the grin off his face as she smiled brightly at him._

_"Yeap, and we are going to join the madness, Mr. Gilmore–Danes" – he sighed._

_"The worst part is, the more you say it, the more it grows on me. Luke Gilmore–Danes" – he said._

_"Lorelai Gilmore–Danes" – she whispered and kissed him – "Hm, we better go before the natives get too restless" – though she didn't step back._

_"And they might come up to see what's taking us so long" – she laughed heartily._

_"We wouldn't want that, definitely. Well, c'mon, husband!"_

_"Coming, wife"_

_Apparently, all the training in yearly functions and festivals made the residents of Stars Hollow experts in setting a party up in no time, because as the couple made their way over, everything looked ready. Rory ran up to them wearing her bridesmaid dress and a smile so big it split her face._

_"Mom!" – she exclaimed, and the Gilmore girls embraced tightly._

_"Hey, big brother!" – Liz materialized beside Luke, who hugged her gingerly. TJ grabbed him as soon as he was free and before he could get away._

_"Okay, TJ, that's– Yes, thank you" – Luke managed to say as his brother–in–law nearly crushed him. Behind them, a quiet as ever buts serenely smiling Jess stood with his hands in his pockets – "Hey" – he greeted as his nephew came forward. After a beat, they hugged._

_"Congrats, man" – Jess said quietly and they disengaged. Rory and Lorelai had also broken off, but Lorelai was excitedly hugging Sookie._

_The newlyweds were pushed and pulled into their reception, where all their friends were waiting to jump them, and Lorelai happily hugged everyone and let them gush over her dress, and Luke endured all the touching and heartfelt congratulations._

_"Lorelai" – Emily and Richard were standing somewhat to the side, looking proper and out of place, but they were grinning, so Luke didn't feel too wary about approaching them._

_"Hi, mom" – Lorelai greeted, smiling nervously._

_"This is quite a party" – Richard commented after a beat._

_"Yeap"_

_"It seems quite late for such a gathering, though" – Emily chided lightly. Lorelai rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, but then she noticed the way her mother looked at her._

_"Mom?" – Emily looked up, and she smiled a little._

_"You look lovely, Lorelai" – she said, almost like a confession. The bride started and widened her eyes._

_"Wow, I– Thanks, mom" – she fussed a little with her skirt – "I mean, it's not, you know, couture or anything–"_

_"It suits you perfectly" – the older woman interrupted._

_"You make a lovely bride, Lorelai" – Richard said, eyes glistening with tears._

_"Dad" – Lorelai whispered, touched. The older man cleared his throat and handed Luke an envelope._

_"We didn't have much time to arrange for something more appropriate, but I do hope you will accept this. You may do as you please with it" – Emily grinned mischievously at them before they walked away, leaving a sputtering Lorelai._

_"Remember when I told you about the house my mom showed me?" – Lorelai commented._

_"Yeah?" – Luke opened the envelope and found a check. A huge, fat check. His wife peered at it and tsked._

_"I guess that means they want us to buy it"_

_"We'll think about it later, yeah?" – Luke carefully put the check back in the envelope and shoved it in his inner pocket – "Now, let's get this over with" – he grumbled, but Lorelai kissed his cheek and he smiled. He felt tired of smiling so much, so often, but he couldn't stop any of it._

_Just as he thought, they did a quick reenactment of the shotgun wedding, as Taylor put it, with reverend Skinner grinning at them as they made their way towards him in the gazebo, where everyone agreed would be the best place for them to do it so everyone could see. Rory and Sookie squealed louder than everyone else when they kissed and held close for a moment._

_Ms. Patty hurried over and handed Lorelai a beautiful bouquet, and the woman winked at Luke before turning to throw it over her shoulder. Luke decided it was best for his health to stay up in the gazebo with reverend Skinner. He spied Jess stepping further away from the throng of single women, though Liz was for whatever reasons trying to push him towards it._

_"Alright! Is everyone ready?!"_

_"Lane, what are you doing here? You just got married!" – Lorelai heard Rory exclaim._

_"Oh, right, sorry"_

_"Okay, we're ready!" – Rory shouted._

_"Alright! One! Two! Three!" – she quickly turned to see the mayhem._

_For some reason, Michel and Babette were locked in a battle for the bouquet, and everyone wisely stepped away from the angry man and obstinate (if married) broad._

_Lorelai and Luke carefully made their way down the gazebo, and like the rest of the party, they ignored the fight, though it was funny when Kirk jumped in and Babette declared defeat and the bouquet continued to get trashed in between Michel and Kirk._

_"My goodness, are all wedding receptions in this town this exciting?" – Emily asked, looking haughty as ever but sounding curious and even amused. Richard made no effort to hide his mirth._

_"Well, we try our best to entertain our guests" – the bride chirped, winking at her father, whose lips twitched._

_"In any case" – Emily started, unable to tear her eyes away from the continued struggle – "It's quite late and your father and I should leave now"_

_"Aw. Okay. Well, be careful on your way back"_

_"Yes. Of course" – Richard turned to Luke and extended a hand._

_"Congratulations, Luke. You could not have married a better woman, in my opinion"_

_"Thank you, Richard. Thank you two for coming" – Luke managed to say._

_"Welcome to the family" – Lorelai snickered and leaned against him in a teasing way only she managed._

_"We expect you both on Friday" – Emily said sternly – "And Lorelai?"_

_"Yes, mom?" – for a moment, Emily didn't move, but then she smiled and sighed._

_"Please bring us some pictures, will you? I believe I saw several people holding cameras" – Lorelai smiled understandingly._

_"I will, I promise" – Emily nodded and Richard slapped Luke's arm hard enough to send him flying, and the older couple walked away._

_"Jesus" – Luke mumbled, rubbing his arm._

_"Welcome to the family, Mr. Gilmore–Danes" – Lorelai said, laughing and putting her arms around his neck._

_"Welcome to my family, Mrs. Gilmore–Danes" – he said, pulling her to him and motioning to where TJ was loudly talking to Jess, who just sighed and tried to ignore his stepfather, while Liz laughed to herself._

_"You know what I just realized?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Rory and Jess are now cousins" – Luke stopped and snickered._

_"I'll be sure to point that out later"_

_"Can you imagine if he were your son?" – then she widened her eyes – "Oh God, April!"_

_"What about her?" – then he started – "April!" – he looked around and didn't find his daughter._

_"Hey, mom" – Rory came up beside them._

_"Hey, kid. So, hum, we were wondering. Did you guys invite April and Anna?" – the younger Gilmore girl nodded._

_"Yeah, we did" – she pointed to April and Anna, seemingly delighted by all of Sookie's delicious food – "We arranged for them to stay at the inn, I hope it's okay"_

_"Of course it is. C'mon, husband, I should meet my new stepdaughter" – Rory laughed._

_"Don't forget to eat, mom, Luke" – she waved them goodbye and disappeared into the party._

_April turned with a happy smile and hugged her father then Lorelai. Anna grinned at them._

_"Congratulations you two" – she said sincerely – "And thank you for the invitation"_

_"I've never seen anything like this" – April commented, and looking down at her plate – "I can't even identify half of these things, but the smell" – she sighed contently._

_"Your daughter put us up in your inn for the night, I hope it's not a problem" – Anna said, putting a hand on April's head._

_"It's fine, really. And thank you for coming, I mean, it's starting pretty late, huh?"_

_"Yeah, but school's out and I can open late tomorrow. I know April really wanted to be here"_

_"When am I getting the chance to see my dad get married again?" – the girl said, then paused – "Although you guys eloped, but even so" – she sighed – "Besides, this party is great! I don't think I ever saw two men fight over a bouquet before"_

_"Yes, well, it's Kirk, though Michel was a surprise" – Lorelai agreed._

_"Well, we should let you guys go" – Anna said politely – "April and I need to find a table"_

_"Right, yea, sure. Wait. Did you guys meet my sister? And my nephew?" – April nodded._

_"Your sister came to introduce herself, but Jess... He's still not very chatty, huh?"_

_"Yeah, well. You met TJ, right?"_

_"Well, yeah, but he married into the family" – she grinned at Lorelai, who smiled back – "We're gonna go now" – she turned to snag another skewer and they went off to find an empty table._

_Lorelai and Luke walked all over the square, spending a few moments with each person before they were pushed back into the gazebo for their first dance. She smiled lovingly at him as they slowly moved against the music provided by Hep Alien._

_"Are you happy?" – Luke questioned in her ear._

_"Couldn't be happier" – she replied simply. She looked up and kissed him._

_"Wife"_

_"Husband"_

_Lorelai closed her eyes against Luke's chest and wished that moment never ended, and he closed his eyes and tried to register every moment in his mind forever._

_Even with Taylor attempts to shut down the party, most of Stars Hollow remained in the town square into the night partying, eating Sookie's delicious food and enormous wedding cake, dancing to Hep Alien and eventually Lane's CDs after they tired, and having the time of their lives._

_Luke and Lorelai remained glued throughout the night, swaying to whatever music was playing, barely noticing what was going on around them, though Luke noticed Jess and April dancing clumsily, the girl much too short and none too graceful on her feet, the latter mirrored in her cousin's awkwardness, though he did smile a little at the girl, and then Jess and Rory danced a little, smiling in a way that made him wonder whatever happened to that kid Logan._

_When the couple finally made their way home, they could only slip out of their clothes and curl up in bed._

_"Are you happy?" – Luke whispered as they drifted to sleep._

_"Couldn't be happier" – she grinned sleepily – "I love you, Luke Danes"_

_"I love you too, Lorelai Gilmore"_

_"Gilmore–Danes"_

_"We'll talk about it later"_

_"Hm. Sleep"_

_Luke's last thoughts before he fell completely asleep was that he couldn't believe he almost missed the chance to have that moment, to hold Lorelai in his arms and know he'd never lose her, that she would always be there with him._

_He was happy. She was happy. They were together._

_Life couldn't get any better. Luke Danes (Gilmore–Danes)'s life was perfect._


End file.
